


Pack Dynamics

by neveralarch



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014)
Genre: Gen, Werewolf Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch
Summary: "I mean, I'm the alpha," said Anton. "That means I'm the leader, right?"





	Pack Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cjmarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmarlowe/gifts).



> Happy yuletide cjmarlowe!

It was a beautiful December day. Anton closed his eyes against the warm sun, felt the humid breeze brush against his bare arms, and breathed in the wonderful scent of sizzling sausage. Heaven.

"This was a good idea," he said. "I'm glad I had it."

"Wasn't it Stu's idea?" asked Nathan M.

"No, I think it was mine," said Anton. "Wellington Sausage Festival, I said. Great place for bonding, I said."

"Stu invited me," said Nathan G. "On Facebook."

"Maybe after I thought of going," said Anton. "Good supporting role, inviting people on Facebook."

"But that was ages ago," said the other Nathan G. "Like—Stu invited me back in November, and I don't remember you talking about this before, like, last week."

"Look," said Anton. "I'm the alpha, which means I'm the leader. Obviously it was my idea."

The Nathans didn't look convinced. Anton stomped over to where Stu was buying a few packs of sausage from one of the vendors.

"Getting a snack for later, eh?"

Stu smiled and shrugged. "Figured Nick might like it. Blood sausage, you know."

"It'll just make him sick." Anton shook his head. "It's not human blood, is it? I hope they’re not selling human blood sausage on the street."

Stu peered at the packaging. "Don't think so."

"Come away, I need to talk to you." Anton slung a friendly arm around Stu's shoulder. "Did you organize this little outing, Stu?"

Stu's brow furrowed. "Didn't you think of this at the last pack meeting?"

"That's what _I_ said," said Anton. "But some of the guys, you know, they think that a Facebook invite is the same as organizing a group outing. Ridiculous, right?" He squeezed Stu's shoulder.

"Right," said Stu.

"I mean, I'm the alpha," said Anton. "That means I'm the leader, right?"

Stu hesitated.

"Right?" asked Anton.

"I've been reading on Wikipedia," said Stu.

"Oh, Christ," said Anton.

"Language!" called Dion.

"We're having a private conversation, Dion!" Anton didn't let go of Stu. "Go eat some more sausages!"

Dion grumbled, but did as he was told. That was leadership, that was.

"That's leadership, that is," said Anton. "Natural lupine leadership."

"Wikipedia says packs are normally families," said Stu. "With an alpha pair."

"Well, Marjorie isn't very interested in wolf stuff," said Anton. "She comes to bridge nights."

"Packs of young male wolves are more volatile," said Stu. "That’s what I read. More leadership changes."

Anton looked at Stu. Stu looked back.

"Do you really want to do this?" asked Anton. "Do you want to ruin Sausage Fest for everyone?"

"Not really," said Stu. "Do you?"

Anton thought about that for a while. Finally he patted Stu's chest and went off to find a beer.

"What was that all about?" asked Dion.

"Never you mind," said Anton. "Where's the bar?"

Dion pointed vaguely over his shoulder. "Hey, this is awesome. Really glad Stu thought of it."

Anton bared his teeth in a smile. "Yeah. Stu's great."


End file.
